Flightless bird
by Luna Cassidy
Summary: "I had promised you that I will be the greatest swordsman in the world and I will achieve that goal. I never break my promises." Even though the Thousand Sunny is in the New World at the moment, Zoro somehow ends up again in East Blue. But not only does he have no idea about how he had ended up there, he is also meeting someone he thought would have been dead a long time ago.


Hey guys! English is not my first language, so I am really sorry for any mistakes.

If you do find some (and I am sure that you will), then please feel free to tell me.

-L.C.

(Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. I am not the Pirate King.)

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1. - Familiar faces**  


\- Logue Town-

He looked around and found himself in a very familiar town.

It was uncommonly quiet and when he turned his gaze to the sea, there was no sign of the Thousand Sunny. Also the usual weight he always felt on his hip was gone and when he looked down he recognized, that his swords were missing.

„What is going on here", he hissed. And walked down the street to search for his crewmates. „Oi, Luffy! Usopp! Shitty Ero-Cook? Where the hell are they?" It was already dark outside and every shop he could see was closed. The streets were empty and the only source of light were the street lamps.

Suddenly he could hear a loud unknown laughter not very far away. He turned left and then right, only to walk back and turn to the left again, because he walked the wrong way and ended up in front of an closed weapon shop called „The Arms Shop". He blinked twice and looked around again. „This can't be", he whispered, „how the hell did I ended up in the East Blue?"

He would recognize this building everywhere, because this was the shop he ended up getting the yubashiri and the sandai kitetsu from. When he finally went to the left again, he could see a bar called the „Gold Roger Bar". There were a couple of people standing outside of the bar, holding their cigarettes and talking to each other. Zoro could hear loud music coming from the building and the lights were definitly on, in there.

He walked into the direction of the bar, hoping to find someone from his crew. Maybe he would find the red haired witch sitting at one of the tables, doing a drinking contest with some strangers. A man wearing a dark cloak walked out of the door and bumped into Zoro. „Hey, watch were you going", Zoro growled and the guy turned around to look at him. He couldn't see the strangers eyes in the weak light, but there were small freckles on his face and his dark hair went a little bit over his ears. Zoros eyes widened as he remembered which person looked so awfully familiar like the stranger in front of him.

The man in the cloak smirked and turned away from the swordsman. „Luffys first mate is missing an eye, but telling me to watch were I am going, huh", the stranger mumbled to himself and walked away. Zoro stared at him in disbelief for a second. Then his thoughts hitted him. „Oi, wait! Come back! Where the hell do you think you are going", he yelled and ran after the man, but the second Zoro was around the corner, the stranger was gone.

Zoro looked to the people still standing in front of the bar. Some of them frowned at him, as if he had talked to an ghost, which to be fair, he thought, he actually had seconds ago. He definitly needed a drink now. The swordsman walked into the bar and looked around.

There was no raven haired boy who is stuffing his face full with meat, no red haired witch, with an beer, no annoying liar who is telling his stories, no dart-brow, no cyborg, no black haired woman with an book, no little reindeer and no skeleton. He sighed and sat down in front of the barkeeper.

„Hello stranger, my name is Raoul, what can I bring you", an old man with two earrings and small sunglasses asked. „Just Sake". He took a gulp of the bottle the barkeeper gave him and turned to the left corner, so he could see a band playing. The guy in front of the others cleared his throat and smiled at Zoro.

Why for fucks sake was everyone so nice in this bar? The guy on the piano then started playing a well known melody and the entire bar was singing Binks Sake, as if it would be a normal party song instead of an common pirate song. Everyone in the bar was lifting their cups and bottles and they were all singing along and laughing. Some of them even started dancing. Zoro felt himself immediately missing his crew.

He still does not really understand why they are in Loguetown again or why the stranger in the cloak looked exactly like Luffys dead brother. He heared a chair move right next to him und turned his gaze to the other side and he found himself looking into another familiar face. „I'll take a beer, please", a feminime voice said to the barkeeper, while taking off her coat and hanging it on the chair back.

She had dark blue, long hair and was wearing dark jeans, a top and combat boots. The woman smiled, when the barkeeper gave her the mug and took a sip. She then realized that Zoro was glaring at her and rose an eyebrow. „What the hell are you doing here", she asked him casually and he blinked again, not sure what to say. The woman looked like Tashigi but her voice was different, a little deeper and less annoyed. And her hair was different, darker and straight, almost like Tashigis two years ago, just longer. He leaned back into to chair and took another gulp from the bottle.

That was it, he thought, I was time-travelling, that's why Ace is still alive. Maybe it could have been some weird guy with an devil fruit, who attacked him and his crew in the New World. He looked back at the blue-haired woman and smirked. „Where is your sword", he asked confidently, now that he knew that the woman in front of him is Tashigi.

She took another sip from her mug and stretched her arms. „I could ask you the same thing. But if you are really interested in my reasons, I simply don't need it here", she answered. He shook his head in surprise.

„Are you kidding me? It is a bar full of strangers and it's dark outside. You are way to confident for your own good, woman. By the way, why aren't you trying to hunt me down? I mean not that I think it's bad to sit right next to you and talk like normal people do, but you are acting really strange and where is the Smoker-Guy?" The woman gave him a blank look, before her facial expression went from surprised to furious.

„What the hell are you talking about? This bar isn't full of strangers, I know all of them pretty well and I am allowed to be confident, because of my skills, thank you very much. Why the fuck would I want to hunt someone like you down anyways and who is Smoker?"

The barkeeper was chatting with an man behind Zoro, but he also recognized that the woman was speaking louder than before. „Is there a problem, Kuina", he asked a little worried. She took a big gulp from her mug again and squeezed the mug into the mans hands. „No, Raoul, everything's fine. I guess, I just need another beer", she glared at Zoro again, whose face was now slightly pale.

„K-Kuina", he whispered taken aback, then he emptied his bottle in one gulp and placed it on the table. „You are not Tashigi. Okay. But you can't be Kuina. She died when I was young", he said harshly. She leaned against the table and looked at him with a cocky expression. „Well, I am Kuina, as you should have already recognized, Zoro. Stop acting like an idiot. And what the hell happened to your eye, by the way? You should watch out a little more, what if you are going to lose an arm? You want to be the World's Greatest Swordsman, right? It will be hard to achieve that goal, with only one functional arm".

Zoro groaned. His current situation was frustrating him. „Okay. Listen. I am searching for my crewmates, the Strawhats? Have you seen some of them, here? Because if not, I will take another bottle and leave, all right?" She laughed.

„I haven't seen your crewmate and you better wish for them, not to be here". He ordered another bottle of sake and looked to the door. „Why should I hope that they are not here",he asked. She laughed again, this time louder. It was a nice sound, but it made him even more suspicious. „If they would be here with us, it would mean that they are dead".

His gaze hardened, he was tired of not knowing what was going on and only the thought of his nakamas being in danger made him sick to his stomach. „What the hell are you talking about?! Why am I here then? And why am I still talking to you, anyways"? He didn't recognized that he was yelling until everyone around him went quiet, even though the band was still playing in the background.

The blue-haired woman glanced around, looking a little tense. „You know what", she said, „let's talk outside, I don't want the others to get mad at me". She then grabbed her coat and took his hand, which surprised him and dragged him outside of the bar. He shivered when they suddenly stood in the cold. He was freezing, but he would never admit it out loud.

„So", the swordsman started, looking at her with an cold expression. „Explain it. Now".

* * *

To be continued.


End file.
